Ostatnie chwile
by milady97
Summary: Ostatni moment przed śmiercią Severusa Snape'a. A może jednak nie? Zainspirowane krótkim komiksem-obrazkiem, miniaturka.


Severus Snape żałował wielu wyborów, które popełnił, gdy był bardzo młody. Nie uważał, że wiek go usprawiedliwiał. Ani pochodzenie, ani przeszłość, ani to, że sięgnął po czarną magię tylko po to, by się bronić. Ale ona nim zawładnęła, tak jak każdym. Zmąciła umysł, obiecując tak wiele rzeczy... ocknął się na krótko, gdy wiedział, że... że zabrnął za daleko. Gdy powiedział to jedno kretyńskie słowo, od którego zależało całe jego późniejsze życie. Gdy nazwał Lily, swoją Lily, najukochańszą, najpiękniejszą, najczystszą, najlepszą Lily... szlamą.

Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczył. A od tego momentu nie było już odwrotu, jak sobie wmówił. Nie ma już innej drogi.

Choć droga była, ale on był zbyt słaby, by nią pójść. Zbyt zraniony, zbyt zniszczony, za mały, za wątły i za słaby. Wydawałoby się, że dorosły Severus Snape jest inny, ale to nieprawda. Wydawałoby się, że gardzi swoimi kolegami, swoimi uczniami - ale tak naprawdę najbardziej gardził samym sobą. Czuł do siebie tak głębokie obrzydzenie, że żadne uczucie nie mogło się temu równać. Całe jego życie było przepełnione żalem, nienawiścią do samego siebie, za niewykorzystane szanse, głupie decyzje, za tak potworną słabość charakteru...

Dlatego nie odsunął się, nie uchylił, gdy rzucała się na niego Nagini. Przymknął tylko oczy, choć jego serce było przepełnione strachem, i czekał na uczucie kłów wbijających się w jego tętnice, rozrywających gardło, wysysających każdą kroplę życia, która w nim została...

Obudził się gwałtownie, zrywając się z łóżka, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Oddychał ciężko, czoło miał zlane potem, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści na bladoniebieskiej kołdrze haftowanej w jakieś kwiatki. Potarł skronie, nadal drżąc. Ten koszmar był tak żywy, tak realistyczny...

Poczuł, że coś ciągnie go za rękaw jego koszuli nocnej. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wpatrujące się w niego uporczywie bardzo zielone oczy na małej, nieco wystraszonej twarzyczce, okolonej nieco potarganymi ciemnorudymi lokami.

\- Co ci jest, tato? - spytał zalękniony głosik.

Uśmiechnął się, czując, jak straszne zimno w sercu z sennego koszmaru zmienia się w rozkoszne ciepło. Podniósł dziewczynkę i posadził sobie na kolanach.

\- To nic, słoneczko, to tylko zły sen - pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Aha - rozpromieniła się pięciolatka. - To fajnie. Przyjdziesz do kuchni? Mama robi naleśniki.

\- Za chwileczkę. Gdzie twój brat? Chyba go z mamą nie zgubiłyście? - pogroził jej palcem.

\- Nieee, jeszcze śpi. Jest nudny. Kiedy przestanie być nudny, tato?

\- Prawdopodobnie kiedy urośnie. Albo chociaż przestanie być niemowlakiem.

\- A kiedy to będzie?

\- Zanim się obejrzysz.

Rozpromieniła się i zeskoczyła z łóżka.

\- Dobrze. Ale chodź do kuchni. Naleśniki.

\- Idę, idę.

Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, gdy zajrzał do pokoju dzieci i zobaczył niespełna rocznego Harrego, śpiącego spokojnie w kołysce. Harry miał jego włosy - gęste, proste czarne włosy. Ale oczy miał po Lily, tak samo jak ich starsza córka, Eileen. I dobrze. Severus nie lubił swoich czarnych oczu.

Poczuł, jak ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Lily, nadal z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Miałeś koszmary, Sev? - spytała.

\- Jakim cudem zawsze wiesz, że je mam? - spytał, przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie.

\- Zawsze potem sprawdzasz, czy nasze dzieci nadal istnieją - na jej ustach zatańczył cień uśmiechu. - Jakby pewnej nocy miały zniknąć.

\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

\- Choć, zjedzmy coś, zanim Harry wstanie. To cud, że ten dzieciak jeszcze nie doprowadził nas do szewskiej pasji.

\- Ma po prostu dużo energii, to dziecko.

\- Eileen nie była nawet w połowie tak ruchliwa.

\- Dwójka spokojnych dzieci? Kochanie, zanudziłabyś się wtedy na śmierć.

Prychnęła śmiechem i spojrzała mu w oczy. Pochylił się i pocałował ją, przymykając oczy i czując, że dopiero to w pełni uspokoiło go po nocnym koszmarze. Do pokoju weszła Eileen, szukając mamy.

\- Znów się całujecie? Fuuuj! - zaopiniowała, marszcząc nosek.

Severus nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu, parsknął odsuwając się od Lily.

\- Kochamy się. Dlatego się całujemy.

\- Fuj - mała nie wglądała na przekonaną. - Naleśniki! - przypomniała.

\- Dobrze, naleśniki - zgodził się Severus.

Ostatni raz cmoknął żonę w usta, powodując kolejny grymas na twarzy swojej córki. Nie dbał o to. Był szczęśliwy. Oni byli szczęśliwi. Nigdy nie mógł marzyć o czymś równie wspaniałym.


End file.
